The Silver Record Fixation
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: Sheldon and the others buy an unusual find for a record/music tape store. Not that good at summaries. Read on to find out what this "find" is! There are more chapters to this coming up, so R&R!
1. Forward to the Past

As usual, Sheldon was repetitively, yet impatiently knocking at Penny's door until she finally answered with an irritated "What?". Sheldon answered:

"Can I, or _may I_ come in?"

Penny: "I don't know, _may you?"_

So, Sheldon walks in, sits at her couch, and negotiates (vinyl) record shopping with her and his friends, being that a new record and cassette secondhand store opened across the street from their apartment building. She agrees, and so does everyone else. Even the ones who aren't into what the store is selling, come anyway.

Meanwhile, at the record/tape store, ignoring Sheldon's lust for his childhood being re-lived, Bernadette picked up what seemed to be an LP of the first _Back To The Future_ movie. She wasn't sure how there could possibly be a _record_ of the BTTF movie. _A soundtrack?,_ she thought. _Maybe._ In fact, it was oddly specific. All that was on the back cover was the normal movie blurb, fine-print credits, rating, etc. No track list whatsoever. She called over Amy and Penny. As Bernadette peeked in, this was no ordinary "record" like she's seen before. There were no grooves, just a slick, glossy surface. Heck, this wasn't even the color black! It was SILVER and shiny! She immediately went over to Sheldon, whom already was holding 4 '80's mixtapes in one hand, cash payment in the other.

"Uh, Sheldon, you might want to look at this, being you're, more into technology than me and the women." (calling him a nerd was noted as an insult, ever since they met).

"OK. Give me it."

 **It was at this moment, Sheldon sent the store and him back 30 years, figuratively.**

Berna got jumpscared from the clattering of the 4 tapes he dropped dramatically in response to what was seen before his eyes. He was just shocked enough to pull the disc from the protective jacket. Out came the most beautiful, exhilerating video disc in format history. Ironically, in relevance to the movie on the disc, he responded wide-eyed and dramatic:

" _ **Great Scott."**_

 **AN: In case if you don't know what happened here, Sheldon found a Laserdisc in a record/tape store. It was mistaken for a record due to its size (12 in/30 cm). There is a picture of one on the cover.**


	2. Sheldon's Player Problem

**Back at the apt.**

Sheldon: "Do you even know what this format is?"

Raj: "Whatever it it, we are watching a morbidly obese DVD. Other than that, IDK."

Sheldon responded with a stink-eye, not getting his sense of humor.

"Anyone else?"

No one.

"Laserdisc.", Sheldon said. "It's a laserdisc."

The group laughed out loud, not believing the obvious name.

"Imagine this: a record and CD, being that DVDs weren't around at the time, loved each other very much, and got a little _jumpy."_

 _Audience OOHs!_

"Before you knew it, 9 months later, came this." (tapping the disc)

"Unfortunately, neither one had protection.", Leonard mentioned, looking down at the disc, disappointed.

"You just see, I need a nearly _$1k_ player, and before you know it, you will be sent back to the era where gas costs below a dollar, you couldn't see anything that _wasn't_ neon, and the only phrase in music you could remember was (singing) _Video killed the Radio Star..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Next scene, at an A/V center**

Sheldon: "Excuse me, do you have anything that would go with (pulls disc out) _this_?"

Employee:"Wow. One of _those?_ "

Sheldon:"Yes, I know, the LD that was discovered by accident in a record store. Have a player?"

The employee directed Sheldon over to a large, solitary, '80's-era-style player.

"How much?"

"$100."

 _What a steal!_

Sheldon, without hesitation, handed over the payment like it was nothing.

 **At the apt.**

(While hooking up player to TV.):

Sheldon: "Leonard, I need a composite cable."

Leonard:"Which one?"

Sheldon:"The one with the red, yellow, and white tips."

(Leonard looks at both composite and component wires. Component in left, composite in the other.)

Sheldon (annoyed):"The one on the right."

Shortly, after Sheldon manages to pair the player to the TV and other electronics, the moment came. Time to play the movie.

Sheldon: *Hums BTTF theme while putting the disc in the player, getting the remote and sat in the recliner, everyone else looking at him like he's crazy. He knows. He stops.

Audience: *laugh track*

As the disc loads in, the "Laserdisc" ,"Play", and "Search:Chapter 01" display came on a blue TV background. It was right then and there, that Sheldon welled up in a nostalgia attack. So much, that he nearly cried.

"Give, _give me a minute."_ He used his shirt as a tissue to wipe his eyes for a moment.

Penny:"It hasn't even started."

Sheldon:"Its so... _beautiful."_

The movie starts up. We see the production logos, and the first, twinkle note of the theme, showing the 1985 date.

 **1 hour later...**

The movie cuts abruptly, to a scene with a galactic theme, with a sans font reading

"SIDE 1 END".

Sheldon: "Oh, my, god. The best part about this format: the disc flip!"

He gets out of the recliner, over to the player, excitedly (not to mention dramatically), and turned over the disc to side 2, then sat back down in the chair the same way he got up.

Later, at the movie's end, Sheldon did his usual "BTTF theme ritual", but instead of the beginning theme, it was the end theme!

(commercial break)


	4. Just some small details, nothing much

**Scene change to the LP store again**

We see Sheldon once again, LD hunting. Only this time, there's a better outcome than expected. Sheldon buys a total of 10 more discs, which were "judged like the book by its cover", so to speak. The most surprising part of this is all 10 were a quarter more than the LPs ($1.25), because the store prices the "album" by weight.

That was just $12.50. Next week, he ordered another LD player, for supposed "backup",on Amazon for $200!

 **AN: May be really short, but just wanted to point out small details in the soon-to-be episode.**


	5. Chapter 5 (will be updated sometime)

If you thought that was bad, we now cut to a "1 month later" flash-forward. Berma, Raj, Penny, Leonard and Howard open Sheldon's door, without warning, just to knock over a sky-high Laserdisc stack at the entrance.

"God", Raj said. "So this is what happens when you take a man and pair him with something shiny and nerd-capable. Surprising."

Sheldon is seen in the midst of the mess, and, with a look like he hasn't been outside in weeks (messed up hair, sweated-up clothes, and just plain filthy), was sitting on the couch in the midst of a disc fort around him, just sat there staring at the TV. Occasionaly, pressing the remote buttons, he was shocked to see his team again.

"Who. Are. _You?_ "

"Sheldon, there is no reason for all of this. Either sell or throw away all of these discs now.", said Penny.

"I can't. either the discs should sell or throw away me.."

"Where's your month's rent?", Howard asked.

 **AN: To be cont'd...**


End file.
